1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory mount and a body mount adopting a bayonet structure, via which a camera accessory and a camera body can be detachably engaged with each other, and a camera accessory and a camera body with the mounts installed.
2. Description of Related Art
A camera accessory, such as an exchangeable lens, and a camera body assuming structures that allow them to be detachably engaged with each other via a mount system adopting a bayonet structure are known in the related art. Such a camera accessory and the camera body are allowed to engage with each other only if the camera accessory mount is inserted through the camera body mount at the correct interlock phase. If, however, the user attempts to insert the camera accessory mount through the camera body mount at a phase other than the correct interlock phase, at least one of the three tabs at the camera accessory mount will contact one of the three tabs at the camera body mount and thus, the camera accessory and the camera body will not be able to engage with each other (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2005-70712).